


Heroes of Olympus Quiz: Which Demigod Are You?

by Child_of_Athena



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Athena/pseuds/Child_of_Athena
Summary: As a huge fan of the Heroes of Olympus, I found myself asking the age old question: Which Demigod am I? Because you're here on a fan fiction website, I'm assuming you have similar feelings. Just ask yourself these questions, answer honestly, and keep track of the results. In just a few short minutes, you'll have your answer. So, without further ado, welcome to my Heroes of Olympus Quiz: Which Demigod Are You?
Kudos: 8





	Heroes of Olympus Quiz: Which Demigod Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> If the results don't seem like you, that's okay. It's just for fun. Don't have an existential crisis (if you do, please don't blame it on me).

1\. What's your lucky number?  
A. 1  
B. 2  
D. 3  
D. 4  
E. 5  
F. 6  
G. 7

2\. Pick a color.  
A. Blue  
B. Silver  
C. Gold  
D. White  
E. Orange  
F. Green  
G. Black

3\. If you were an animal, which would you be?  
A. Dolphin  
B. Owl  
C. Eagle  
D. Dove  
E. Monkey  
F. Bulldog  
G. Gopher

4\. How do you pass the time?  
A. Swimming  
B. Reading  
C. Leading  
D. Singing  
E. Building  
F. Archery  
G. Drawing

5\. What's your favorite place to be?  
A. The beach  
B. A library  
C. Up high  
D. Somewhere quiet  
E. My workshop  
F. Archery range  
G. The stables

6\. It you could enchant one item, what would it be?  
A. A pen  
B. A baseball cap  
C. A coin  
D. My voice  
E. A tool belt  
F. A bow  
G. Jewels

7\. Dinnertime! What do you eat?  
A. Anything blue  
B. Buttered popcorn  
C. Brownies  
D. Chili  
E. Fonzies  
F. Dumplings  
G. Shrimp Gumbo

8\. If you were stranded on a desert island, which Heroes of Olympus character would you want to be stranded with?  
A. Annabeth  
B. Percy  
C. Piper  
D. Jason  
E. Calypso  
F. Hazel  
G. Frank

9\. Which is your preferred mode of transportation?  
A. Pegasus  
B. Chariot  
C. Flight  
D. Luxury car  
E. Helicopter  
F. Walking  
G. Subway

10\. You're being attacked by an angry Cyclops. What do you do?  
A. Drown it  
B. Outsmart it  
C. Electrocute it  
D. Flirt with it  
E. Trick it  
F. Shoot it  
G. Crush it

11\. What is your identification spot?  
A. Montauk Beach, New York  
B. The Pantheon, Greece  
C. Split, Croatia  
D. Cherokee Reserve, Oklahoma  
E. I think I'll pass on vacation.  
F. Li-Jen, China  
G. New Orleans, Louisiana

Results:

Mostly A's: You're Percy! You love having fun and taking risks, and you care deeply about your friends. People can trust you.

Mostly B's: You're Annabeth! You value brains above brawn, and you always think before you act. Your intuitive mind sets you apart.

Mostly C's: You're Jason! People look up to you because you're a great leader and you stick to your morals, but you don't let power get to your head.

Mostly D's: You're Piper! You stand out in a crowd. You're strong, independent, and willing to work for what you want. You won't take "no" for an answer.

Mostly E's: You're Leo! You have an excellent sense of humor and a very creative mind. For you, no problem is unsolvable.

Mostly F's: You're Frank! You make up for your awkward clumsiness with sweetness, and you keep your head in a crisis. You may seem fierce, but you're really a big softie.

Mostly G's: You're Hazel! You're shy and quiet, and you haven't had it easy, but you never give up and you welcome every challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> You like? I tried to make this as canonical as possible. If I messed something up, feel free to alert me. I hate the typos that are caused by mild sleep deprivation. I would love it if you comment your results, and whether or not they were accurate.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
